El Reencuentro
by Midna Isabella Miyamoto
Summary: 1 año después de la Guerra del Crepúsculo, un devastado Link logra encontrar una manera de volver a ver a Midna. ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar su mundo, su familia, sus amigos y parte de su identidad por ella? Y, ¿Midna estará dispuesta a revelar sus sentimientos al héroe de su mundo? ¿Aguarda una nueva aventura? Éste es mi primer fic, así que ser comprensivos. Disfruten! LinkxMidna
1. Capítulo 1: Huellas del Pasado

** El Reencuentro **

Capítulo 1: Huellas del Pasado

-Link

Ha pasado un año. Ha pasado un largo año desde la última vez que pude verla: alta y hermosa, sus ojos de un impresionante carmesí, el tono azulado de su piel, su cabello del color del fuego y la intensidad de su mirada. El impactante recuerdo de su belleza. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, su voz aguda, el brillo de sus ojos, su brillante sonrisa. No lo podía sacar de mi mente.

Al principio, cuando la conocí, estaba confundido totalmente en mi forma de lobo cuando ella apareció…Al principio ella era irritante y cruel pero aun así, había algo en ella que me dejaba sorprendido e inexplicablemente maravillado. Aunque me llevó de un lado para otro arriesgando mi vida en cada instante yo me sentía casi feliz de estar con ella. Entonces, cuando nos tuvimos aquel encuentro con Zant en la Fuente de Lanayru, me di cuenta de que yo estaría dispuesto a morir para protegerla y a matar a todo aquel que se atreviese a hacerle daño. Me di cuenta de que ella era mucho más que una sombra molesta que comentaba frases llenas de sarcasmo. Mientras corría a una velocidad segadora con una fuerza que yo mismo desconocía tener, mientras ella murmuraba sin aliento desde mi lomo que tendría que llegar con la Princesa Zelda yo sabía que no podría soportar perderla. Recuerdo el gran dolor que sentí cuando ella me preguntó si podía ir yo solo por la Espada Maestra. Me daba igual la maldición que Zant había puesto sobre mí, yo sólo deseaba que ella no muriera. El mismo dolor que sentí cuando vi a Ganondorf destrozar aquel trozo familiar de Sombra Fundida… Estoy seguro que la venganza fue la única razón por la que pude luchar y salir victorioso, podía recordar el intenso dolor y odio abrirse paso a través de mi pecho, así como el ansia de llenar mi espada con su sangre y bailar sobre sus cenizas... Algo sanguinario, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la persona que le había hecho daño siguiera respirando por mucho tiempo...

Y luego recuerdo cuando la vi en el horizonte, viva nuevamente y habiendo recuperado su gloriosa apariencia. Corrí hacia ella con mi último arranque de energía después de la batalla. Ella era tan hermosa que quedé en ridículo sin poder decir algo apropiado. Estaba completamente feliz en ese momento: Ganondorf había muerto, Zant había muerto y Midna estaba a mi lado… Ese fue la última ocasión en que pude ser feliz. Recuerdo que después de ese momento Zelda, Midna y yo fuimos teletransportados al Circo del Espejo. Para un adiós temporal según lo que yo sabía, según lo que yo deseaba. Pero ella se fue con una dolorosa frase, destrozando el Espejo del Crepúsculo con una de sus lágrimas, destrozando en miles de fragmentos la única conexión entre mi mundo y su mundo, destrozando en miles de piezas mis planes, destrozando en miles de piezas mis esperanzas. La única conexión entre ella y yo. Ella su fue junto con mi felicidad y mis ganas de vivir. Con aquella melodiosa y aguda voz: _"Link...yo...te veré luego"_

Mi corazón da un brinco al recordar su voz, mi alma se quiebra al recordar su despedida… Recuerdo como vi con horror el espejo mientras se hacía añicos. Yo no pude hacer nada para evitar que se hiciera pedazos frente a mis ojos. Ella se fue con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, desvaneciéndose en polvos dorados hacia el portal que se cerraba.

Primero, estaba en estado de shock sin poder comprender lo que ella había hecho. ¡Midna! ¿Por qué? Mis ojos habían visto como ella se había ido al Crepúsculo, como ella había hecho añicos el espejo… Pero mi mente se negaba a registrarlo, yo me negaba a creerlo. Esa había sido una pesadilla horrible o tal vez, una broma de mal gusto de parte de Midna. Entonces, Zelda me miró y no sé lo que vio en mis ojos pero los suyos se nublaron con desesperanza y algo de tristeza: "Link, debemos irnos. Debo darle las gracias de manera apropiada por todo lo que ha hecho, usted debe descansar y conseguir una poción roja, la gente de la ciudad deben saber que estamos bien y la Espada Maestra debe volver a su pedestal"

En ese instante me di cuenta de que todo era cierto. No era una pesadilla, era mucho peor. Era la realidad, ella se había ido. Ella había roto el único vínculo entre ella y yo. La ira y la tristeza nublaron mi mente y después de un largo rato miré a Zelda y pude comprenderlo mientras mi alma y corazón se quebraban con la comprensión: "Ella… ella… ¿en verdad… se ha ido?" Mi voz se quebró instantáneamente cuando me di cuenta de que mi pregunta era una terrible afirmación. Zelda asintió y me miró con preocupación. Cuando mi mente salió de aquel agradable bloqueo yo… empecé una guerra conmigo mismo ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Dos palabras tal vez hubieran hecho que ella cambiara de opinión ¿Por qué no salí corriendo detrás de ella para acompañarla? ¿Ella no sentía lo mismo por mí? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cumpliría su promesa? Dentro de lo más profundo de mi mente me di cuenta de que ella no volvería, y ese pensamiento me golpeó con tal fuerza, como una patada en el estómago. Ella no volvería, mi ser entró en desesperación de sólo pensar que no la volvería a ver jamás.

Acompañé a Zelda a la entrada norte de la ciudad, agradecí su ayuda y negué sus ofertas de volverme un noble o un duque o un general o no sé qué cosas más. No la entendí muy bien porque mis oídos zumbaban y en ellos podía escuchar el eco de sus últimas palabras _"Link... yo...te veré luego"_

Casi al anochecer de aquel triste día llamé a Epona con el silbato de Ilia sin pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo. Epona… bueno, ella siempre parecía comprender lo que yo sentía. Cuando empezó mi aventura, ella parecía comprender lo confundido y desorientado que me sentía. Cuando volví a ver a los niños y a Ilia, ella parecía comprender mi alivio, cuando Midna se salvó de la muerte (y yo de quedar convertido en lobo para siempre) ella parecía comprender mi felicidad… y ahora ella parecía comprender mi tristeza. Suspiré y me di cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían abierto camino en mis ojos desde hace tiempo… ¿desde cuándo? Yo no lo sabía, pero seguro eso fue lo que puso a Zelda tan preocupada. Debí haberle afirmado que estaría bien pero yo no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto. Monté a Epona y atravesé la pradera de Hyrule con lentitud hacia Ordon. La hora del Crepúsculo se acercaba y de pronto me embargó la tristeza de que ella no estuviera en mi sombra burlándose de mí o murmurando un comentario sarcástico.

Ahora había pasado un año desde ese día. El día en que mi espada acabó con la vida de Ganondorf y trajo felicidad al reino de Hyrule… el día en que ella se había ido con una promesa imposible de cumplir. Las primeras semanas después de que ella se fue yo quedé en un estado de bloqueo mental. Mi mente estaba en otra parte, en el Crepúsculo con ella o en su dolorosa despedida. Todos en el pueblo se habían preocupado por mí, especialmente Ilia. Zelda me envió una carta para pedirme que reconsiderara sus ofertas (incluso había una de crearme un día festivo), las cuales consideré un tanto exageradas y las volví a rechazar. Después, cuando recuperé un poco el uso de mis facultades mentales, trate de olvidarla y recuperar mi antigua vida. Jugaba con los niños, ayudaba a Braulio con las cabras e incluso acepté la propuesta de noviazgo de Ilia. Pero aun así, yo no era feliz. Recordaba a Midna diariamente a la hora del Crepúsculo y usualmente Ganondorf o Zant aparecían en mis pesadillas, atacándome. Al final de mis sueños yo lograba sobrevivir y luego Midna se despedía otra vez, rompiendo el espejo… usualmente ahí era donde despertaba sollozando y murmurando su nombre. Obviamente no me fue bien intentando volver a ser un chico de rancho común. Recuerdo el día en que Ilia intentó besarme, yo le correspondí sin emoción alguna, pero luego abrí los ojos y con ayuda de una mala jugada de mi imaginación, su cabello se transformó en ardientes llamas de fuego, su piel adquirió ese bello tono azulado y sus ojos se volvieron de un impresionante carmesí. Entonces respondí al beso con fiereza, murmurando suavemente: "Midna…" En ese momento recibí una fuerte cachetada y la ilusión de mi mente se desvaneció de tal forma que delante de mí había una furiosa Ilia gritando: "¡¿Quién rayos es esa tal Midna?!"

Desde ese día me di cuenta de que necesitaba a Midna tanto como necesitaba el mismo aire, yo no podía olvidarla de ninguna manera y yo no podía esperar a que ella cumpliera su promesa. Así que volví a ponerme la túnica del héroe, la bolsa mágica (regalo de ella) y tomé de nuevo la espada de Ordon para viajar por todo Hyrule buscando una manera de restaurar el espejo o encontrar cualquier otro método para volver a verla.

Han pasado 8 meses desde que empecé mi búsqueda… y no he encontrado forma de volver a verla. Fui a buscar información en el Circo del Espejo, en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca Real de Hyrule (en el mismísimo castillo), pedí información a Shad, a la Gran Hada e incluso a la Princesa Zelda, portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Y no hay ninguna pista sobre cómo restaurar o crear un vínculo hacia el Mundo del Crepúsculo. Y aun así sigo buscando. He buscado en todos los templos que conozco (tal vez lo que busco este oculto en alguna pared), en todos los libros antiguos y también en cada gramo de arena del desierto. Aún no he encontrado nada, pero sigo buscando. Odio cada día que pasa sin encontrar nada, porque estoy un día más cerca de caer en la desesperanza, un día más cerca de convencerme de que nunca más volveré a ver esa piel azulada, ese cabello color fuego o esos ojos carmesís.

Muy pocas personas saben sobre el tiempo que Midna pasó en el Mundo de la Luz. Entre ellas está la Princesa Zelda, que con éxito ha logrado reconstruir Hyrule como una fuerte y poderosa nación. Aunque la verdad es que me pidió ayuda para amenazar a un par de miembros del Consejo Real… Aparte de esas personas, todo Hyrule parece amar y ser leal a su máxima soberana, quién será vista como una inocente princesa por siempre a menos que contraiga matrimonio. Los seis sabios… bueno, no los he vuelto a ver y los Espíritus de la Luz están en paz y tranquilidad guardando Hyrule.

Todos los de Ordon saben que _algo_ me sucedió durante la Guerra del Crepúsculo, _algo_ que me hizo cambiar totalmente, aún si ese _algo _es desconocido. Por petición mía, nadie en Hyrule sabe de mis hazañas heroicas. Yo no creo merecer tanta atención o reconocimiento. Después de todo, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Muy seguido recibo cartas de Iván pidiendo que abandone mi búsqueda y vuelva lo más pronto posible al pueblo, cartas de Ilia amenazándome con hacerme sufrir si Epona sufre algún daño, cartas de Zelda ofreciéndome asistir a alguna fiesta o reunión, cartas de Leonardo invitándome a pasar por la renovada Nueva Kakariko, cartas de Telma pidiendo que fuera a pasar un rato en la tasca o bien, cartas de Yeto invitándome a esquiar y comer algo de sopa especial en su mansión. Todas ellas las contesto con un largo agradecimiento y una negativa: lamentablemente estoy en una importante búsqueda, pero prometo volver en cuánto me sea posible…

Hoy mismo, me encuentro en mi lugar favorito: el Circo del Espejo. Me hacía sentir satisfecho tener algún lugar a donde ir, aún si no me hace feliz. Siempre vengo aquí para recordar el pasado, invocando nuestra historia que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y precisamente es en este lugar donde terminó. Yo estaba sumido en una profunda nostalgia, cuando el sol comenzó a desvanecerse en el horizonte. "La hora del crepúsculo se acerca" murmuré para mí mismo. Estar en este lugar en este momento del día era algo desgarrador. Casi podía escuchar el eco de sus palabras en el viento: _"Link...yo…te veré luego"_ Eso me traía tantos recuerdos y me hacía sentir tan frustrado y triste. Obviamente que era una actitud masoquista, pero me gustaba escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza, aunque fuera con una frase dolorosa. Me gustaba contemplar su belleza en mi mente, aunque fuera la triste imagen de ella desvaneciéndose en polvos dorados dentro del portal. Me hacía feliz aún si causaba dolor a mi alma. Había visitado este lugar muchas veces en el último año, y había visto el sol desvanecerse en el horizonte en este mismo punto. Aun así, los recuerdos que podía invocar en estas condiciones causaban la misma cantidad de dolor o incluso más. El camino no se volvía más fácil. Epona estaba aburrida de recorrer la misma ruta, yo sufría cada vez más y Tobías y Jeremías estaban nadando en rupias. Además estaba la equivocada esperanza de que un día yo llegaría y ella estaría ahí esperándome… Suspiré mirando hacia el cielo que vestía los colores anaranjados del crepúsculo y no pude evitar ver su rostro dibujado en las nubes.


	2. Capítulo 2: Las Lágrimas de la Reina

**NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡**Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso, si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a la maestra de ciencias de mi escuela XD Gracias a todos mis queridísimos lectores, a quienes me dejaron un review, a quienes decidieron seguir esta historia y a quienes la agregaron a favoritos: especialmente a dan9912 (¡Gran escritora!) Bueno, como pueden ver esta historia será en primera persona alterando a Link y a Midna…aunque se me da mejor escribir los capítulos con Link, cuando escribía este me pregunté ¿Qué rayos hace una princesa? ¿Va a convenciones de anime? (·_·") Pero bien… ¡espero lo disfruten! ¡MIDLINK forever! Y recuerden: dudas, recomendaciones, comentarios, quejas, amenazas y felicitaciones…dejen un review o envíen un PM (Todos los disclaimers aplican, lamentablemente no creé The Legend of Zelda o cualquiera de sus personajes)

**El Reencuentro**

Capítulo 2: Las Lágrimas de la Reina del Crepúsculo

-Midna

Me desperté con la suave luz del taiyo que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche. Hace tiempo que los había recuperado todos de los escondites de Zant. Con algo de sueño todavía, miré desde mi ventana hacia el cielo negro y anaranjado, distintivo de mi mundo, el Crepúsculo. ¡Ah! ¡Cuántas veces había despertado mirando por aquella ventana, deseando que un rayo de luz atravesara las sombras! ¡Cuántas veces había deseado despertar y ver sus ojos de un profundo azul observándome! ¡Cuántas veces había deseado que sus labios se encontraran suavemente con los míos! Pero lamentablemente, y aunque la sólo idea atravesara mi corazón como una espada envenenada, eso ya no era posible… Después de todo fui yo quien decidió que eso era lo mejor para su mundo y para el mío. Luz y sombras no pueden mezclarse aún si son dos caras de la misma moneda. La Princesa Zelda (ahora reina), soberana del Mundo de la Luz era realmente sabía…

Suspiré, mientras cambiaba mis ropas, preparándome para la rutinaria vida de la Reina del Crepúsculo. Después de todo, una reina debe verse hermosa y parecer tranquila… aún si su corazón se había hecho añicos. Fue entonces que tomé la agenda real en mis manos y después de percatarme que como primera obligación del día tenía que asistir a una junta con el Consejo Real del Crepúsculo, me di cuenta de la fecha... Había pasado un año.

Un año desde el día en que rompí en millones de trozos mi única conexión con Link, el día en que rompí en millones de trozos mis propias ilusiones y deseos. Sollocé al recordar la imagen de su rostro cuando el comprendió lo que yo estaba haciendo, cuando comprendió que no nos volveríamos a ver jamás. Mi corazón se quebró al recordar aquellas tontas últimas palabras: "Link…yo…te veré luego"

¡Argh! Palabras completamente falsas, no era un agradecimiento, ni siquiera una despedida. Era una promesa que nunca sería capaz de cumplir, una promesa vacía y una muestra de mi cobardía. Ni siquiera pude revelarle el sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía por él. Fui cobarde, pues estaba segura que si él sentía lo mismo que yo, si me lo hubiera revelado…Yo no podría haber tomado la decisión correcta para ambos mundos. Y con una lágrima arruiné el futuro egoísta que tanto anhelaba…

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, yo no era capaz de contenerlas cada vez que pensaba en él…Link, mi Héroe Cachorro Elegido, el valiente guerrero de corazón noble sin una sola pizca de egoísmo, el salvador del Mundo de la Luz y el Mundo del Crepúsculo, la única persona en ambos mundos que pude haber amado, el único que no se molestó al sufrir mis incesantes quejas…"encantadora, pero cambiante personalidad" …sonreí un poco al darme cuenta que aún podía recordar el tono exacto de su voz, y el color perfecto de sus ojos cuando me consolaba justo después de llegar al Desierto Gerudo, al contarle aquella triste historia…Y las lágrimas clamaron libertad al recordar que jamás escucharía su voz de nuevo, y que algún día terminaría por olvidar ese tono azulado. Quería que estuviera a mi lado aún si era un deseo egoísta, quería volver a verlo, no quería que algún día terminara por olvidar la sensación de ser acunada entre sus fuertes brazos o de su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos bellos llenos de alivio al comprender que me encontraba bien. Eso sería lo mismo que olvidar lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Felicidad… había pasado un año desde que podría decir sinceramente haberla sentido. Link… lo extrañaba mil veces más que la sensación del Sol sobre mi piel, mil veces más que el precioso cielo nocturno, mil veces más que esos paisajes surrealistas que no existen en mi mundo, mil veces más que a Zelda o a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido en aquel viaje por el Mundo de la Luz. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba… lo necesitaba más que el mismo aire que llenaba mis pulmones.

Y aun así no podría volver a verlo. Después de arreglar el caos causado por Zant y Ganondorf, un par de meses después de destruir el espejo, comprendí que necesitaba verlo otra vez para ser feliz. Y busqué por mucho tiempo una manera de reconstruir el espejo. Busqué y busqué, pero al parecer, una vez que es destruido ya no hay manera de volver atrás. Entonces, con una pizca de esperanza, busqué en todos los libros del Reino del Crepúsculo una manera de volver al Reino de la Luz sin usar el espejo…y leí la misma frase cientos o quizá miles de veces: _"El Espejo del Crepúsculo es el único vínculo entre Luz y Sombras, el único vínculo entre el Reino del Crepúsculo: Twili, y el Reino de la Luz: Hyrule" _Las palabras grabadas en manuscritos antiguos eran como puñales de hielo que atravesaban mi corazón una y otra vez, y aunque mi corazón se resistía a darle la razón a esas palabras, mi mente sabía que eran sinceras y exactas. Pasaron meses hasta el momento en que acepté la verdad, y pasaron días hasta que dejé de llorar y sollozar escondida en cama ante la verdad. Y cuando al fin pude aceptar el hecho de que jamás volvería a verlo, me di cuenta que jamás volvería a ser completamente feliz. Mi felicidad se había roto en millones de trozos junto con ese maldito espejo.

Y lo peor es que nuestra historia se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez como un disco rayado. Me di cuenta de que la atracción hacia él comenzó desde el momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos por primera vez. Me di cuenta que el sentimiento se transformó en amor en el momento en que vi que él se lanzó contra mi atacante en la Fuente de Lanayru aun sabiendo que no tendría posibilidad y que probablemente acabaría muerto por aquel cristal oscuro de runas anaranjadas. Aquel cristal que le costó una maldición, aquel cristal que se dirigía hacia mí en un principio…Me di cuenta de que yo había cometido un error al romper mi único vínculo con él, prefiriendo la seguridad de ambos reinos que mi propia felicidad. Él y yo pudimos haber mantenido el orden juntos, evitando invasiones como la de Zant…Y no me gustaba volver a revivir en mi mente aquella aventura digna de un cuento de hadas, porque sabía que no tenía final feliz. Yo sabía cómo terminaba…_Link…yo…te veré luego._

Empecé a llorar de suavemente, sollozando con el recuerdo de que no volveríamos a vernos nunca. Y una parte de mi mente me decía que yo era un monstruo, porque si él correspondía a mis sentimientos con la misma intensidad que yo, el estaría sufriendo esperando por una promesa vacía. Deseaba que si bien yo no podría ser feliz, el alcanzara la felicidad junto a Ilia o…junto a Zelda o cualquier persona que lo mereciese. Aunque yo envidiaría a cualquiera que pudiese estar en el mismo mundo que él, a cualquiera que lo tuviese en sus brazos en este instante…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché que alguien tocaba mi puerta con suavidad

-Buenos días su alteza, lamento molestarla, pero ya es un poco tarde y pronto comenzará vuestra junta con el Consejo Real-dijo con firmeza una voz femenina que reconocí de inmediato.

-Entra Litzia-Respondí con voz tensa a mi consejera (y mi tutora) mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y procuraba recomponerme.

Ella entró y se inclinó levemente haciendo una reverencia. No me sentía capaz de contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo, por lo que tuve que abstenerme de pedir que se olvidara de formalidades. Ella era como una madre para mí, ya que la mía murió por una complicación el día en que nací…

-Le veo muy triste alteza, ¿prefiere que atrase la junta?-Preguntó muy preocupada. Ella siempre sabía cuándo algo andaba mal conmigo. Después de todo, me había visto crecer.

-No, estaré bien -Dije yo, sin hacer esfuerzo para contener los sollozos. Muy apenas podía mantener la compostura para no rodar por el piso gritando su nombre…

-Oh, mi reina. ¿Qué es lo que os tiene tan afligida?-Preguntó, clavando sus ojos color escarlata en los míos, invitándome a ser completamente sincera.

-Nada, sólo lo de siempre…-Contesté mientras terminaba de arreglarme.

-Entonces es _él_. Mi alteza debe saber que me hubiera encantado conocer a la Bestia Sagrada… Pero usted sabe que tomó la decisión correcta para el bien de ambos reinos….-Dijo ella, al mismo instante en que me dirigí hacia puerta, cerrándola fuertemente detrás de mí.

Todos en Twili conocían la historia completa de su salvación. Todos sabían el nombre de la Bestia de Ojos Azules, que luchó al lado de su soberana para acabar con Zant y su falso Dios…

Yo misma les había contado esa historia. Sabía que a Link de ninguna manera le hubiera gustado tanta atención, pero sí que se la merecía. Nuestra aventura se repetía muchas veces en los nuevos libros de historia, se repetía con la voz de mi gente que contaba historias para dormir a sus hijos…

Al principio, cuando recién había regresado a mi reino, cuando recién se estaba recuperando de la invasión de Zant, muchas personas murmuraban un deseo. Ellos se preguntaban porque el héroe no se había quedado a gobernarlos junto a su nueva reina….

"¿Qué clase de héroe salva el mundo (en este caso _dos _mundos) y se queda sin princesa?" Murmuraba mi pueblo…

Y a mí me dolía. Me hacía visualizar una línea de tiempo distinta…una en la que ambos observaríamos por siempre los colores anaranjados y negros jugando en el cielo…

Pero era imposible. Yo había destruido el espejo…y él tenía su mundo, y en él, su princesa…de ninguna manera él hubiera abandonado todo eso por mí…

Mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos oscuros decorados con runas de un celeste brillante sentí envidia y celos de la princesa que me había salvado la vida en una ocasión…Patético…

Abrí la enorme puerta que me llevaba a la sala del trono. Una gran sala con cuadros voluminosos que mostraban la historia de mi pueblo, desde que fuimos desterrados de Hyrule, hasta el momento en que el héroe de la leyenda ayudó a la reina a librar a las sombras a deshacerse del rey usurpador…runas brillantes y un enorme y lujoso trono en el centro…mi trono.

Y, alrededor de él, doce sillas ornamentadas con runas brillantes: el Consejo Real.

El Consejo Real del Crepúsculo estaba conformado por doce twii muy reconocidos. Uno de cada provincia de mi reino. Algunos eran grandes sabios, otros grandes comerciantes, otros grandes guerreros, algunos alcaldes. A diferencia del Consejo Real de Hyrule, el de mi reino era leal, honorable y respetuoso. Todos habían llegado a su puesto con sus propios méritos. Era gente trabajadora y dispuesta a cooperar. Gracias a su trabajo en conjunto con el mío, Twili se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de la invasión de Zant.

Me senté en el hermoso trono, aunque era duro y frío, simbolizando las obligaciones que iban con él.

-Buenos días-Dije con voz autoritaria, tratando de sacudir cualquier distractor de mi mente…como aquel par de ojos azules…

-Buenos días su alteza-Los doce hicieron una ligera reverencia.

-Primer tema de la junta-Contesté, aun tratando de sacar a Link de mi cabeza.

-Su alteza, han sucedido…cosas extrañas en la provincia de Reinouru. Varias personas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno…se cree que han sido secuestrados, cerca del Lago de Ouru.- Comentó Riust, alcalde y representante de la provincia de Reinouru, una de las más lejanas y pacíficas.

¿Secuestros? En aquel lago tan pacífico, parecido al lago de Hylia del Mundo de la Luz en el momento en el que había sido dominado por las sombras de la invasión de Zant, pero un poco más pequeño, que yo había visitado innumerables veces no parecía haber ningún indicio de algo tan escalofriante. _Muy extraño_.

-Tal vez se trata de un grupo de vagos viviendo en alguna de las cuevas circundantes. ¿Ha enviado soldados allá?- Pregunté con algo de incredulidad.

-Claro su majestad, pero…ninguno regresó. Se han agregado a la lista de desaparecidos…- Contestó el alto twii de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos color naranja llenos de preocupación…

-Un grupo entero de soldados bien entrenados desaparecidos, ¿ha enviado usted un equipo de rescate?- Preguntó Ilku, uno de mis más poderoso soldados y representante de la provincia de Raroosh.

-Fue lo primero que hice al enterarme, y cerca del último punto donde los localizamos por última vez había señales leves de violencia, aunque habían dejado todo atrás, incluso las tiendas de acampar. No se llevaron comida o cosas costosas, sólo algunos documentos. Como si les hubieran tendido una emboscada para robarles toda la información posible. Y dejaron atrás esta nota…- Contestó Riust, a la vez que se paró y se dirigió hacia mí, ofreciéndome una nota pequeña, hecha de papel crepuscular: color gris claro, con una textura diferente al del Mundo de la Luz.

Parecía delicado, pero se habían marcado los dobleces como resultado de haberlo consultado en un montón de ocasiones. Dentro, escrito con una caligrafía impecable había un mensaje amenazador que leí en voz alta: _Pronto tú reino será mío. Por tu bien, deberás cooperar: rendirse o morir._

Quedé impactada, más que nada porque había usado la misma frase que Zant había usado contra Zelda. Inaudiblemente, debían ser un grupo de sus antiguos seguidores.

-¡Es un complot contra la corona!- Replicó Larest, un rico comerciante representante de la ascendente provincia de Mildoor.

-El rey de lo obvio…- Murmuré entre dientes.

-Esto podría ser grave, su alteza- Comentó Firous, un gran académico representante de la provincia de Darour.

-¡Ah…! Si tan sólo la Bestia Sagrada estuviera aquí, los ahuyentaría con un movimiento de su espada…- Fantaseó Hiram, un gran guerrero, representante de la provincia de Rivendel que siempre se quejaba de que jamás podría aprender las técnicas de la espada del héroe de nuestras leyendas.

En cualquier otro momento, lo mandaría a callar. Sus palabras aumentaban el dolor de la pérdida, pero él decía la verdad. Si tan sólo hubiera puesto más atención, si tan sólo no hubiera roto el espejo…si tan sólo él estuviera a mi lado…

Link...Mi corazón necesitaba su presencia pero…

¿La situación era lo suficientemente grave como para requerirla? No tener una respuesta de que tan poderoso era el enemigo me hacía sentir mareada.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Una esperanza?

**El Reencuentro**

Capítulo 3: ¿Una Esperanza?

-Link

Me desperté con el sol abrazador del Desierto Gerudo. La noche anterior había decidido permanecer aquí, pues no tenía sentido desvelarse para llegar medio día antes a un destino desconocido, que tal vez no me llevaría a su lado. Además, en este lugar podía sentir su presencia, disfrutar de su esencia, escuchar su voz, diciendo aquellas tristes palabras de despedida… ¡Ah! Esa voz aguda, sus ojos carmesís, el tono perfecto de su piel, la sincera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro…Si tan sólo hubiera podido apretar mis labios en los suyos una sola vez….

Me sonrojé inmediatamente con la idea, sacudiendo la cabeza. Una y otra vez esos pensamientos inapropiados e indecentes jugando dentro de mi mente… y entonces recordé que ella se había ido y que había probabilidades altas de que aquella fantasía escondida en lo más profundo de mi mente nunca se cumpliría…Ella prometió que volvería, yo le prometí que esperaría; pero había pocas probabilidades de que ella cumpliera su parte…Y cada segundo que pasaba era más doloroso estar sin ella. Cada segundo mi corazón la anhelaba con más fuerza…

Tal vez, sólo yo cumpliría mi parte del trato; tal vez ella jamás encontraría una manera de cumplir su promesa. Y yo no podía culparla por ello. Después de todo, yo había sido el idiota que no había corrido para acompañarla, el tonto que no pudo gritar su nombre en el momento oportuno, el cobarde que no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra… _"Vamos, di algo… ¿o es acaso que mi belleza te ha dejado sin palabras?"_

Incluso dotado con la Trifuerza del Valor, me sentía como el hombre más cobarde y estúpido de todo el mundo. Es más, casi podría asegurar que de _ambos _mundos.

"-Midna…-"Susurré mientras salía de la improvisada tienda de campaña. Cada vez que venía aquí se hacía más difícil contener las lágrimas, aunque había venido muchas veces, el camino parecía cada vez más difícil. Parecía que el viento susurraba suavemente en mis oídos el eco de su voz… Miré a mi sombra con tristeza, pero no había razón para hacerlo. No había nadie ahí desde hace un año…nadie.

Miré el pedestal del espejo con amargura. Nada había cambiado en ese lugar, ella no había llegado aún. Y yo no he encontrado la manera de abrir un vínculo entre ambos mundos…Era muy probable que el único existente estuviera frente a mis ojos… y llevaba destrozado un año…

"-¿Es acaso que esta fue la única manera de llegar a ti? ¿Es acaso que mis esperanzas son vanas y estoy buscando algo que ya está definitivamente destruido? ¿Será verdad… que se hará realidad el peor de mis temores: No volver a verte nunca?-"Pregunté al viento suavemente, sin verdaderas ganas de saber la respuesta. ¿Y si mis temores se confirmaban? Y entonces, cuando di media vuelta listo para irme, sentí una presencia –varias presencias- Y de alguna forma, sabía quiénes eran… Volteé con la esperanza de que mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. Siempre rogaba la ayuda de los sabios, pero aun así, nunca acudían, dándome la espalda en tiempos difíciles. Pero entonces vi a los sabios a quienes su ayuda había rogado cientos de veces antes, sobre los altos pedestales que se encontraban alrededor de la Cámara del Espejo.

"-Héroe de Luz y Sombras, que habéis maniobrado para llevar luz a ambos mundos disipando las tinieblas-"

"-Vuestra búsqueda desesperada para encontrar un nuevo vínculo entre ambos mundos es ardua-"

"-Pero me apena deciros que vuestras sospechas son ciertas-"

"-El único vínculo entre el héroe y la soberana de las sombras ha desaparecido frente a vuestros ojos un año atrás, y no puede ser reparado-"

El eco de las voces ancestrales se desvaneció suavemente…

Ante esas palabras me quedé inmóvil. No las comprendí hasta que con mucho esfuerzo obligué a mi mente a reaccionar y buscar significado a cada una de ellas. Y entonces cuando logré captar su significado caí de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de mantenerme en pie o de dar alguna orden coherente a mi cuerpo. Sabía que en este momento del día soplaba un viento abrasador que quemaba la piel, pero sólo podía sentir la sangre helarse en mis venas. Sabía que el flujo del tiempo continuaba, pero para mí el tiempo se había detenido de tal manera que podía ver cada gramo de esperanza desapareciendo a lo lejos, rompiéndose en millones de piezas justo como el espejo hace un año. Sabía que nada en el mundo material había cambiado, pero mi propio mundo se hizo pedazos de manera cruel, de la misma manera que el espejo hace un largo año.

Los sabios desaparecieron uno por uno, sin decir nada más o alguna palabra de consuelo…

Y yo, reuní fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, mientras un par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Y caminé sin rumbo, y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía…Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas borrar aquellas palabras de mi mente. Intentaba borrar la confirmación de que no podría verla jamás. Intentaba convencerme de que era una pesadilla, de la cual despertaría pronto…

Pero sabía que era inútil. Sabía que por mucho que caminara no tenía destino alguno en este mundo. Sólo en _su _mundo. Al cual no podía acceder.

El desierto parecía extenderse eternamente, dunas enormes y arena suave. Los recuerdos de una mano cálida y piel tersa sobre mi mejilla, los recuerdos de la historia de aquellos que fueron expulsados de la luz, los recuerdos de una aventura en busca de un espejo ahora roto sin remedio alguno, los recuerdos de una agonizante despedida.

Después de horas y horas de caminar por el desierto, me detuve. Y cuando levanté la vista hacia el cielo, observé los colores anaranjados jugando con las sombras de las nubes…

Y sin poder negar la verdad un segundo más, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sin mirar mi camino, con los ojos apretados firmemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que estaba murmurando su nombre con mi temblorosa voz. Sabía que mientras corría, el viento nocturno del desierto congelaba mis huesos de tal manera que podría terminar con un fuerte resfriado. Pero sólo era consciente de la herida de mi corazón.

Esa herida había aparecido hace un año, y lentamente su dolor había sido opacado con falsas esperanzas y un sentido inútil de propósito. Hoy, esa herida se abría de manera muy dolorosa. De tal manera que superaba el dolor ocasionado por cualquier herida sufrida durante _nuestra _aventura un año atrás…

En algún momento, tropecé y caí al piso. La túnica verde completamente sucia, de tal manera que seguramente deshonraría a cualquier héroe del pasado que la hubiera usado antes que yo; y mi rostro se encontraba contra la arena. Me esforcé para dar vuelta y respirar. El aire llego a mis pulmones, pero yo sentía una urgente necesidad de más de él. Aunque sabía que lo que necesitaba no era precisamente aire, necesitaba hacer algo para calmar el dolor de mi pecho. Completamente agotado, dejé que el mundo se decolorara a negro. Porque todo gramo de esperanza había desaparecido, y no había razones para evitar la nube negra de inconciencia que prometía hacer que el dolor desapareciera por un instante.

Y entonces, me encontré en un lugar extraño, probablemente creado por mi subconsciente. Un paisaje totalmente extraño. El piso estaba bajo unos diez centímetros de agua, agua limpia y pura, en la que _podría _observar mi reflejo…que extrañamente no estaba ahí.

Estudie con más detalle el paisaje frente a mis ojos. La única estructura que parecía haber, era un árbol seco, cuyo reflejo en el agua era hermoso… el paisaje parecía infinito, se extendía sin límite alguno. De alguna manera me recordaba al paisaje mental en donde aprendí las técnicas secretas de la espada. Lo rodeaba un aura de irrealidad, fantasía y misterio.

Detrás de mí escuché una risa maliciosa.

Volteé inmediatamente, desenvainando la espada de Ordon. Y quedé sorprendido con lo que vi. Era como mirarme en un espejo. Un espejo maligno. Inmediatamente llegó a mi mente un recuerdo: la historia que Lanayru nos había contado… Midna…

"-¿¡Quién eres!?-"Grité, haciendo un intento para sacarla de mi mente. Debía ser fuerte en este instante, no es bueno mostrar debilidad a un enemigo, no es bueno perder concentración en situaciones como éstas.

"-¿Yo? Esa pregunta es absurda _yo _soy _tú_, soló que no quieres aceptarlo, ¿no es así? No quieres decir que la maldad existe dentro de ti, y que la has ido alimentando este último año. Soy tus propios temores, tu desesperanza, tu cobardía, tu dolor, tu maldad…pero también soy la verdad. La verdad que no has podido ver, y que _tal vez _logres descubrir hoy mismo. Soy tus pesares, pero también soy la solución.-"Respondió mi doble, usando mi voz. Sólo que sonaba convencido y seguro. Incluso tal vez algo burlón.

Seguridad…yo no estaba seguro de nada en mi vida, excepto tal vez de que sin ella no podría ser feliz jamás.

Sus palabras me alteraron. ¿Mis temores, mi desesperanza, mi cobardía, mi dolor, mi maldad? Una solución.

Al verme confundido, dio una pícara sonrisa y habló:

"-Pon atención y podrás escucharlo-"se acercó a mí lentamente y en respuesta me tensé, listo para atacar en cualquier instante"-El eco de sus palabras en el viento, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedazos…-"Susurró en mi oído. Y efectivamente ahí estaba su melodiosa voz: _"Link…yo…te veré luego…" _

"-Midna…-"Murmuré.

Él se alejó unos pasos, manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Otra cosa de la que yo estaba seguro era que tal vez jamás volvería a sonreír de nuevo. O tal vez, en un futuro distante, cada vez que imaginara el futuro con ella que fue puesto fuera de mi alcance hace un año.

"-¡Ahh! Nuestra querida imp se ha ido…Es una verdadera pena ¿no? Y los sabios dicen que no hay manera de volver a verla… Pero hay una solución, tal vez un poco egoísta, que lo resolverá todo. Una solución brillante que los sabios no consideran apropiada…-"Dijo mi contraparte maligna, con un tono de pena, a la vez que sacaba su escudo y desenvainaba su espada (una copia oscura del escudo de Hyrule y la espada de Ordon)

"-¿Una solución?-"Pregunté, lleno de esperanzas, a la vez que presionaba el mango de la espada con más fuerza y sacaba el escudo de mi espalda.

"-Una última esperanza. Pero antes de que te sea revelada, jugaremos al chico bueno contra el chico malo. Si ganas, te diré la solución que hará que logres llegar con nuestra preciosa Midna. Pero si gano yo, jamás sabrás la respuesta y no habrá esperanza una vez más, sin ella. ¿O no lo crees así? ¿Empezamos?-"Dijo él, dando una abierta sonrisa, observándome con sus atemorizantes ojos completamente rojos.

Asentí y me preparé. El amplió su sonrisa aún más y ambos nos acercamos mutuamente, cruzando nuestras espadas en el aire. Un saludo formal, impropio de la salvaje batalla que vendría.

Dos pasos atrás, y de pronto me encontré bloqueando un ataque mortal con mi espada.

Uff…eso había estado cerca. Todos los instintos de pelea de hace un año…aunque lo sentía como un milenio, brotaban poco a poco.

Contraataqué con la espada de la manera más cruel que pude, sólo para ser detenido por un movimiento exactamente igual al mío.

Maniobré para dar una docena de golpes rápidos con la espada, pero fueron detenidos por una copia exacta de mis movimientos.

Y entonces, él realizó un ataque de escudo… ¡¿Cómo rayos sabía las técnicas secretas?!

Pero yo sabía que su verdadero objetivo era aplicar la cuarta técnica (*). Muy apenas alcancé a dar la vuelta con el escudo delante de mí para parar la fría estocada que pudo haberme atravesado.

Seguí atracando, y él siguió copiando mis ataques.

Realicé un ataque de escudo en respuesta a una estocada y por puro instinto ejercí la tercera técnica: el tajo trasero. Y aunque mi copia colocó el escudo a tiempo, la espada de Ordon alcanzó a hacer un corte en su costado.

Él soltó un solo gruñido y propició una cadena muy rápida de ataques. No logré detener uno de ellos y terminé con un corte no profundo en la mejilla.

Y así continúo la batalla: movimientos similares que hacían que nuestras espadas chocaran en el aire, hasta que de vez en cuando uno de nosotros lográbamos romper la barrera y propiciar un golpe poco profundo al otro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Si lograba mirar el reflejo del cielo en el agua, todo lo que se veía eran las nubes, un paisaje monótono que parecía no ser afectado por el tiempo, un cielo opresivo que me causaba una sensación de claustrofobia.

Ambos estábamos agotados y buscábamos energías para dar el último golpe.

La espada de mi enemigo chocó ferozmente contra mi escudo.

"_Veo que eres menos tonto de lo que parecía"_

Me esforcé para no perder la concentración, me esforcé para no concentrarme en el dolor de la pérdida. No sabía si el eco de las voces provenía del extraño y monótono paisaje, o de mi mente al borde de la locura.

Encontré una brecha en la defensa del enemigo y logré darle un corte en el brazo derecho.

"_Os lo ruego…Romped la maldición…de Link"_

Aquellos momentos dolorosos, resonaban desde un lugar desconocido. Ella realmente se preocupaba por mí, pero ¿si en verdad era así, porque destruyó mi corazón en mil pedazos?

Mi espada hacia adelante en un arco mortal, chocando en el aire por el mismo movimiento de mi enemigo.

"_Ayúdame a encontrar ese espejo y llegar hasta él… ¿Lo harías por mí?"_

Su mano cálida sobre mi mejilla, su piel suave y su ansía de proteger a su mundo, a su gente; así como a mi propio mundo. ¿O quizá será que sólo me utilizó para su beneficio?

La sola idea me dejó paralizado, aprovechando la ventaja, una espada se abrió paso y me encontré con un corte leve en mi pecho. La túnica rasgada…

"_Al Crepúsculo también lo llaman el más allá, pero no pienses mal de él… Tiene una belleza serena, con una luz parecida a la que hay cuando cae el sol en tu mundo… Como un ocaso bello y eterno"_

El enorme portal reluciendo suavemente…No, ella no quiso lastimarme. Yo fui quien la hirió. Su mundo ciertamente es bellísimo, con una tranquilidad que mi propio mundo solo podía soñar. Yo debí haber corrido a su lado, ¡yo debí acompañarla! Yo no hice nada. Yo la traicioné.

La espada en mi mano, de alguna manera desconocida, con un movimiento extraño y encontrando una brecha inexistente entre las defensas de mi contraparte; terminó atravesando un cuerpo cuya sonrisa maligna desapareció, ojos llenos de terror observaban sorprendidos.

"_La luz ha logrado conmover a las sombras… ¡Qué divertido!"_

De alguna manera, las palabras de Ganondorf zumbaban en mis oídos. La escena ante mis ojos se hizo más real con ello. El paisaje nublado, el agua que mojaba mis botas, la sangre en mi túnica y el par de escalofriantes ojos rojos que se veían totalmente impactados.

Lo he conseguido.

Y saqué la espada del pecho de Dark Link, la supuesta maldad que yo ya había superado.

Él cayó al suelo de rodillas, el agua circundante tomaba un tono carmesí. Miré la espada de Ordon manchada de sangre con algo de pena. Mi voz rompió el silencio sepulcral.

"-Debes cumplir tu promesa ahora-"

"-Yo…yo fui creado para ser tu destructor…hace un siglo. El Rey del Mal sabía…pensaba que solo tú podrías acabarte a ti mismo. Tus recuerdos, tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro eran suficientes para que te rindieras…Pero no lo hiciste y me invoco a mí para que te lo recordara…y aun así ganaste una batalla contra ti mismo en esa época…pero siempre existiré en la mente del héroe, porque soy su parte maligna…y siempre había deseado que el lado del mal ganará en tu mente…y así tú serías yo y no yo sería tú…-"Levante una ceja, confuso."-Si te pones a pensarlo, tiene sentido…Pero, ahora que el mal surge nuevamente me he dado cuenta que jamás podré poseer aquello que deseo…-"

Mire su rostro y pude ver una sonrisa.

"-La respuesta-"Dije con voz severa.

"-Sólo tu parte más egoísta podría imaginarlo. Como verás, yo compartí tus problemas pero discrepé en las soluciones. Recuerda el poder absoluto del que habló el Rey del Mal…reservado para los elegidos…la trifuerza…Poder, valor y sabiduría…El poder absoluto, capaz de conceder **cualquier **deseo-"

La respuesta era tan obvia ahora, que no pude evitar sonreír. Cualquier deseo…

"-Tú has sido bendecido con la trifuerza del valor…tú has derrotado a mi maestro, poseedor de la trifuerza del poder…sólo te falta ir a buscar a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría…la _Reina _Zelda…Creo que tendrás que discutir con ella, no te prestará su don fácilmente…Usar ese poder para el beneficio propio siempre se ha considerado como un acto inmoral y egoísta…-"

Y ahí estaba mi próxima misión. Supuestamente descrita como "inmoral y egoísta", pero ahí estaba. Podría volver a ver a Midna. Podría pedirle perdón, podría darle las gracias…

"-Gracias por la información…y lamento todo-"

Una nueva sonrisa en el rostro del moribundo Dar Link, y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté sollozando en el desierto, una mano en la espada de Ordon, que extrañamente parecía ya no estar manchada de sangre.

Miré con sorpresa a mi alrededor, tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz. El sol del desierto se alzaba glorioso, pero aún no muy alto en el cielo, de tal forma que debía ser menos de mediodía. La arena lo cubría todo, incluyéndome a medias. La túnica ya no estaba cubierta de manchas carmesí y no había rastros de Dark Link en ningún lado…

"-Todo fue un sueño-"Repetía para mí mismo.

Pero eso no tenía sentido ahora, habría sido un sueño o una realidad, ofrecía una solución muy convincente. Miré el dorso de mi mano en donde se encontraba la marca de los elegidos. Curiosamente, dos de los tres triángulos brillaban destacándose del triángulo inferior derecho.

_Podré ver a Midna de nuevo… _El sólo pensamiento me dio fuerzas para levantarme. Sabía la solución a mi problema, no importa lo que los sabios habían dicho. Debía ir al castillo, tendría una charla con la poseedora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría…

Conocía bien el camino, y tardé sólo un par de horas en llegar a una colina pequeña, que separaba el desierto del lago de Hylia. La felicidad me invadía, ¡volvería a ver a Midna!

Me deslicé por aquella colina con cuidado y pronto llegué a tierra firme. Corrí por los puentes que atravesaban el imponente lago de Hylia hasta el poderoso cañón de Tobías. Una vez llegara al Gran Puente de Hylia tomaría el almuerzo y llamaría a Epona.

Mientras observaba mi reflejo en el agua, pude ver un corte superficial en mi mejilla. Un corte que no debería haber estado allí… ¿O será… que no fue un sueño?

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Primeramente muchas gracias a todos por leer. Especialmente a Jack Dark hell y a darkscop. Este capítulo es muy largo a comparación de los demás, realmente me emociono cuando escribo con Link. Necesitaba a alguien que le diera a Link la respuesta de "Vete a buscar la trifuerza, así arreglarás tu problema". Al principio pensé en Shad, en Moy o incluso una gerudo que espiaba a Link en secreto cuando iba al desierto ¡(·-·)!. Lo más razonable era la última opción, pero dejaría muchos cabos sueltos porque el enfoque de la historia es solamente de Link y Midna, como toda buena historia en primera persona. Entonces pensé "Umm… vamos a hacer algo muy loco e impactante… ¡suelten a Dark Link! XD" Quiero expresar que hice un gran esfuerzo para representar la batalla como una del lado bueno contra el lado malvado, no como luz contra sombras. Mientras escribía la escena de la pelea fui inspirada por una película trágica y lluvias intensas, así que no sé si quedo medio trágico. Hablando de la escena de la batalla ¿salió bien? Nunca había escrito algo así como el desarrollo de una batalla o similares. Creo que el próximo capítulo también será desde la perspectiva de Link, para llegar más rápido a la parte buena de la historia. (*) Y eso de la cuarta técnica en verdad no me acuerdo como se llamaba, es esa en la que haces un ataque de escudo y luego saltas sobre el enemigo de tal manera que terminas golpeándolo por detrás. En fin, dudas, recomendaciones, comentarios, quejas, amenazas y felicitaciones…dejen un review o envíen un PM (Todos los disclaimers aplican, lamentablemente no creé The Legend of Zelda o cualquiera de sus personajes)


End file.
